


Happy Valentine's Day

by Megitsune33



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016), Unbreakable (2000)
Genre: Casey accepts all the alters, Cute, F/M, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE, Happy Ending, because here is almost1 am i'm posting it now, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megitsune33/pseuds/Megitsune33
Summary: Kevin and the other alters organize something special for Casey, they had been together for a while now, and they have a really nice surprise for her.





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Because really here is the 14 already I'm posting this now, hope you all have a nice Valentine's day and you celebrate it with your loved ones.
> 
> 4 pages long

Casey and Kevin have been together for 3 years now, and tomorrow is Valentine’s day, so he was trying to prepare something special for her, he called the Italian restaurant near their apartment a week prior to reserve a table to have a little bit of privacy.

Even if the circumstances of them getting together are a bit strange and in the beginning she was meant to be food for the Beast, they somehow have fallen in love with each other, Casey helped the Horde and the Beast see that the untouched and innocent people weren’t at fault for not going through abuse, but the real culprits are the monsters that abuse other people, so with the help of David Dunn (the Overseer) and his son Joseph, they formed a group of vigilantes and now are getting read of the people that are monsters and hurt others.

They escaped alive from the mental institution, though Elijah Price wasn’t that lucky as them, though he was able to show the world through the surveillance camera that superheroes were real, and there is a video circulating around the internet and deep web about what they did, the Black leaf clover organization tried to negate this news but they failed, so now people know there are super heroes in the world.

Casey just got home from university, she was studying to become a psychiatrist and help people that had DID (dissociative identity disorder), she had one more year to go, then she would have to go to a mental hospital to get her qualifications, she hopes that she will be able to open a practice of her own, so the patients could be more relaxed.

She hugged Berry and kissed his cheek “Hi there, how was your day?” she asked him, “Hi baby girl, it was good, what about yours?” “Hmmm it was okay, a bit boring at times, but still interesting, sometimes I just prefer to read the material from the books then listen to the professors, they complicate things.” she sighed softly “I will go take a shower then I will help you make supper.” “okay take your time baby.” Casey went to their room to take some comfy clothes and walked to the bathroom to go into the shower, after 30 minutes she went out dressed and towelling her wet hair.

Tomorrow was the weekend so she didn’t have to go to university and she could sleep longer. Casey walked to the kitchen “So what is the plan for today’s supper?” “I was thinking some pasta with tomato sauce and a salad plus some ice cream with some chocolate for dessert what do you think?” “Mmmm I love that.” Casey chopped some onions and Barry did put some olive oil into the pan and turned on the stove on medium, when Casey finished chopping the onions in tiny pieces she put them in the pan and got a spatula so she could stir them occasionally, meanwhile Barry was cleaning some lettuce, when he finished he put them in a bowl and started to chop some tomatoes.

When the onions in the pan were tender she poured the tomato sauce in it, she did put some salt in it, some curcuma, some curry, and paprika and so that the tomato sauce isn’t sour she did put in some sugar (really if you guys didn’t know that you should try, it helps with the acidity of the tomato sauce, and this is what my mom taught me, if you don’t have sugar or you don’t eat sugar the alternative is honey…. And it’s really good, if any of you try this please let me know), and she stirred the sauce with the spatula, after 15 minutes she tried some to see if the flavours were balanced, Casey gave some to Barry to try and he nodded that it was ready.

She got another pan and put it on the heater with some water in it, and let it boil, “Do you need any help with the salad honey?” she asked “Nah baby everything is under control” Barry answered her, when the water was boiling Casey took some spaghetti broke them in half and put the pasta in the water and regulated the timer to about 15 minutes, she got a colander out of a drawer and put it in the sink. 

Barry took some vinegar, olive oil and salt to put in the salad as a dressing, he put the bowl of salad in the middle of the table and started to get 2 plates and 2 forks on it, when the timer went off, Casey took the pan with the pasta in it to the sink she poured the water and the pasta into the colander and the shacked it so the water would get off the pasta, Barry got the plates and she put the amount of pasta both wanted and then some sauce in both of them.

While they were eating they discussed if Joseph or David Dunn contacted Barry or any other alters for a job, but he shocked his head and told her no, people did know they did escape but almost as quickly they have forgotten what the Beast have done to Marcia and Clair, they don’t know if it was because people were shocked that there existed superhumans or because someone did wipe their memories about that, because Kevin and his other alters could go out without anyone shouting or calling the police.

When they finished eating they went to the living room and started to watch X-Men First class, when it finished they got ready to go to sleep, they cuddled and kissed in bed and fall asleep exhausted. Next morning Dennis woke up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and then to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for Casey to take to her in bed.

He made some pancakes, some bacon and eggs and some orange juice, he put everything on a tray and went to the bedroom to his girlfriend, he was really glad she did accepted Kevin and the others, plus he was happy she helped them all, they all got to the conclusion that they wanted to marry her and live the rest of their lives together.

Casey woke up when the smell of the food went under her nose, her stomach growled, she blushed prettily and smiled up at Dennis “whoa you didn’t have to do that.” “no worries I wanted to do it, plus there is a lot of food for both of us so do not worry I will not starve” he told her in his deep voice, Casey kissed him on the lips and started to eat what he prepared for them “you’re the best” she smiled at him “thank you” he blushed in embarrassment, even after 3 years of being together he still got embarrassed when she complimented him, but she didn’t mind that on the contrary she found it really cute, even though she will not tell Dennis she thinks so about him “so what do you have in mind for today, anything special?” Casey asked him after drinking some orange juice “well I did reserve a table at a restaurant so we will go there and have some fun maybe even dance.” he told her “hmm I like the idea, you are spoiling me too much though”.

Casey decided to read for the day and take a relaxing bath while Dennis did some cleaning around the house and then left Barry to sketch for work, they did chose a pseudonym for their name because they didn’t want to get in trouble, some agency saw his work on a website for aspiring fashion designers and liked his work, they were a bit disappointed when they weren’t able to see him in person, but he told them that he had anxiety and agoraphobia it was a little lie he told them, and so they worked via pc and they all were happy, sometimes Casey or Joseph did bring his work to the agency but that was all.

At 7 pm Kevin was ready to go to the restaurant he just had to wait for Casey, he had the engagement ring in his pocket and it did weight a lot, he was nervous he wanted someone of his alters to pop the question, but they did tell him that they were all happy if he did it, and that it would be nice for him to experience it. Casey got out of the bathroom 5 minutes later, she did put on some modest make up and was wearing a black long sleeved dress that Barry did designed, it was v necked but it was modest, and it had a split on the right side of the dress plus some 3 inch high heels, Kevin wore a black dress shirt, a white button up shirt, he left 2 buttons unbuttoned and black dress pants plus some black elegant shoes.

“Wow Casey you look so beautiful” he whispered in her ear softly while he was helping her put on a jacket, she blushed prettily and smiles “thank you so much, you’re so handsome today”, Kevin put on a jacket as well and then he gently took Casey’s hand and walked out the door, he locked it when they were outside and they left the apartment building.

They arrived at the Italian restaurant 20 minutes later, Kevin opened the car door for Casey, took her hand, closed the car door and locked it, they walked into the restaurant “Good evening how can I help you tonight?” a waiter asked them politely, he looked at Casey from head to toe and winked at her, Kevin glared a little and cleared his throat “We reserved a table under the name Cooke.” he told the waiter in an annoying tone, Casey gently squeezed his hand and smiled at him not giving a second glace to the waiter, he escorted them to their table “Someone else will come to the table in a few minutes to bring you the menu.” “Thank you very much” Casey mumbled softly.

A few minutes later another waiter did come to their table with the menus, she deposited them on the table “I will come back in 5 minutes to see if you have decided on anything” and with that she walked away, Kevin decided he will order a lasagne and Casey decided on pasta with Bolognese sauce and a mixed salad, when the waitress got back they placed the order and started to chat, Casey laughed at some jokes Kevin told her and she told some jokes herself.

After 30 minutes the waitress came back with the food, both thanked her and they started to eat “This is so good” Kevin told Casey “Do you want to try some?” Casey nodded after swallowing the mouthful of pasta she had, Kevin feed her “You’re right it’s really good, do you want to try some of my pasta?” Kevin blushed a little and nodded, he opened his moth when Casey did bring the fork with some pasta on it “Hmm it’s good but I prefer the Bolognese.” Casey smiled shaking her head, when they finished Kevin asked her if she wanted to dance, she nodded smiling, Kevin took her hand and helped her stand up and waling her to the dance floor.

After a few dances, there was a soft tune, Kevin stopped dancing but still kept Casey close, she looked up at him confused as to why he stopped dancing and slowly backing a little from her, slowly he went down on one knee looked up at her, she gasped and her eyes started to water from happiness, she could never have imagined that her life would change so much so quickly “Casey you’re the love of my and my alters lives, will you do me the honour of making us the happiest people on earth?” he asked her nervously, she composed herself smiling and throwing herself into his arms “Of course I will marry you, I really though you weren’t going to ask me.” she sniffed softly into his arms “Hey are you okay? Why are you crying did I do something wrong?” “No you dummy you didn’t do anything wrong these are happy tears.” They didn’t notice that all the people in the restaurant were looking at them and clapping.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is everything for this fan fiction, hope you did enjoy it, and happy Valentine’s day to everyone.


End file.
